


Glass

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Garasu No Hanazono, Garden Of Glass, µ's - Freeform, µ's songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: A girl stuck inside a glass garden, forever contained.Forced to watch people enjoy their lives in the larger flower filled garden.Unable to touch her favourite flower, forever.Inspired by Garasu no Hanazono (song)One-shot





	Glass

In a garden filled with roses, lilies, moss and vines, sat a young girl. 

The girl was entranced with the greenery that surrounded her. She was born here seven years ago. While the girl would adventure around the garden day by day, she could only do so to an extent. 

If she followed where the vines grew tall, she'd find glass. Glass that surrounded her entire sanctuary. Outside of her glass garden she could see a many of things that she could never explore. 

This garden was filled with bellflowers and forget-me-nots as far as the eye could see. Though this secuded lily girl never knew this. So, she gave each their own names. The bellflowes she named after herself due to their purple colouring, Nozomi. The forget-me-nots were called Eli. Where she heard this name she knew not, but it resonated within her. 

The Elis were soon Nozomi's favourite flower, and she only wished she could hold one. But alas, she was trapped in her garden of glass. So she sat everyday on her little cement bench, watching and waiting. 

Every so often she could spot a woman or two in the garden strolling about or picking weeds. They were all beautiful, but Nozomi couldn't hear the words they would say and they couldn't hear her.

On this day, seven year old Nozomi watched as a blonde little girl skipped along with her little sister. The older girl gazed across the garden with awe before rushing to the Nozomi flowers. 

Nozomi watched the girl curiously wondering how she could think the Nozomis were prettier than the Elis? 

The small purple haired girl stood and tip toed lightly to the edge of her garden in a few short steps. 

She carefully placed one hand upon the glass and watched the blonde inspect the Nozomi with such interest. 

This girl was interesting to Nozomi. She liked her. 

\--  
After that day, Nozomi never saw the blonde again. 

Everyday the gates to the Big Garden would swing open with a clang and Nozomi would quickly rush to the edge of her garden to see. 

It was always the same seven girls who were interested in one flower, ones that grew in small patches compared to the Nozomis and Elis. It always puzzled Nozomi, why would they look at the flowers that appeared so dim?

The light brown haired girl who was so entranced with the hydrangeas, or the Umis as Nozomi called them. 

The dark haired girl whos locks would glint blue in the light who loved examining the narcissus anemone. The Kotoris. 

There was a very shy quiet girl who'd sit down in a patch of chrysanthemums, or Rins, and read a thick book.

A bouncy energetic ginger who would rush to the peonies, Hanayos, and disregard the rest. 

One girl with red hair that glowed pink in harsh light, would gaze upon every flower in the Big Garden but stood a few seconds longer at the pink camellias before tearing off a petal, of which she would stick the Nico petal in her pocket.

The girl who came the least always looked younger than she appeared, her dark hair in pigtails. She would pick a red rose, or with Nozomi's name, a Maki, and leave. 

"Though perhaps," Nozomi whispered as one girl skipped in, her ginger hair whipping behind her in the wind. She skipped to the intersect, where all the flowers met, and sat down, smiling at each one. "..perhaps they are just as bright to them?" 

Nozomi returned to her bench everyday after watching, the vines wrapped around her legs would sway with each step as the now grown girl of seventeen summers would stride. As she would walk, she would whisper a small tune of her own, "Yume no meiro...yuri no meiro," 

On this day, the purplette rested her whole body upon the cement. With a long drawn out breath, Nozomi allowed herself to rest and fall into a deep sleep. 

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her head was resting upon something much softer than the cement the had dozed upon. Nozomi opened her eyes, expecting to see the top of her glassened garden, she was shocked to see a face gazing back at her. 

The girl had harsh features in comparison to Nozomi's soft ones. She had high and pronounced cheekbones and rounded bright blue eyes. Bluer than Nozomi had ever laid eyes on. But what struck her most about the girl was her vibrant blonde hair, tied into a high bun with little nozomis tucked in. The girls slightly parted lips turned to a soft smile as she whispered, "I'm home, Nozomi,"

Nozomi couldn't understand why seeing the girl from all those summers ago caused her to feel so happy, but before she could understand, tears we're falling from her eyes. 

"Welcome home, Elicchi," Nozomi whispered as she rose one arm to tuck a loose strand of blonde locks behind Eli's ear. 

They sat there in complete silence, gazing into each others eyes for quite some time. No words passed between them until Eli grabbed one of Nozomi's hands and clutched it over her heart. "May I show you something?"

Nozomi softly nodded before sitting up and standing with the blonde. 

Eli and Nozomi strode hand in hand, treading over lillies and grass. Eli smiled as she placed her palm over the glass and closed her tired eyes. 

Soon, the glass around her hand began glowing a pale blue before getting harsher. Before Nozomi could ask what was going on, the glass shattered and dissipated into the morning sky like little butterflies who had finally been granted their pleas for freedom. 

The taller girl turned to Nozomi and smiled. 

Eli had opened her Big Garden with such ease. Nozomi, who the visitors had dubbed the Fairy of the Garden, was free. All thanks to the mysterious blonde who had come by many years ago.

"Nozomi, years ago I told some girls all about how I had saw you in your glass garden. A legend spread, and soon you were known as the Fairy of the Glass Garden. Many of my fellow classmates would come to this garden to spot you, but everyone else only saw a small garden in a glass containment, no beautiful woman." She explained, leading the intruiged girl to a patch of mixed forget-me-nots, bellflowers, and lilles. 

The two sat before Eli began reciting the legend, the girls hand in hand. 

"The trapped fairy spotted by the girl in blue  
The two made eye contact,  
An unspoken friendship built anew  
Years would pass  
No words between  
One day the blue would return  
The blue was to free the fairy  
Before she-" Eli choked on her own words, falling into a coughing spell before she could finish.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi repeated over and over again, the blonde almost doubled over, but before she knew the inevitable, she placed both soft hands upon Nozomi's face. Their lips grazed eachother for a sweet, brief moment. Until Eli fell into Nozomi's arms, where the girl held her tightly.

"Before she would perish," Eli finished weakly, one hand still resting upon Nozomi's face. Her bright eyes began to dim as she whispered as quietly as possible, "I love you, Nozomi.."

"Elicchi! Elicchi! Eli!" Nozomi cried over and over again, pressing Eli's now still form to her chest, "We could've stayed in my maze of dreams and lillies," Nozomi choked through tears.

She sat for hours in the Big Garden, her love peacefully in her arms until tears stopped coming. 

She could only swear she heard a voice singing softly, steady, on the wind. 

Yume no meiro...yuri no meiro...


End file.
